<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gloves by IRegretNothingAndEverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021594">Gloves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything'>IRegretNothingAndEverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yamichi Madarame [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sparring, ikkaku and yumichika might be dating but it's not important, not too in detail i am Bad at them, sibling relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamichi finally wins a spar against Ikkaku.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Madarame Ikkaku &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yamichi Madarame [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gloves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii I'm feeling things about my own OCs rn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was so much louder than he thought it was going to be, a click snap of the gloves, and Ikkaku looked up, seeing her snapping a pair of white gloves onto her hands. He raised an eyebrow, expecting just the normal all out fight that they did. </p><p>“Whats with the gloves?” </p><p>Yamichi looked up, flexing her hands to see if she could still move them properly. “You still haven’t seen my shikai.” </p><p>Ikkaku paused, sitting up a bit straighter. He was capable of winning if he was in shikai, but only just barely. If she went shikai, it was very possible that, and very likely, she would finally win against him. He grinned at her. “That I haven’t. Thought it was long range.” </p><p>“It is, but it has enough close range capabilities that I do need to practice anyways, I figure I could beat you with it even then.” </p><p>“You’re certainty cocky. Think the Captain’ll wanna see that.” </p><p>Yamichi hummed. “Probably, but for now, let’s just keep it like this.” </p><p>“Start out in shikai?” </p><p>She nodded, standing, and Ikkaku stood after her, releasing his weapon into it’s spear form, leaning back and waiting for Yamichi to do the same. </p><p>Norowareta Ite was a longbow, he learned, though he didn’t hear the shikai phrase from Yamichi. She hummed, holding the grip tight, then pulled back the string, a glowing arrow snapping into place all at once, fired into the wall behind him. </p><p>“Hm.” </p><p>Yamichi glanced over at him, then grinned. “I don’t use her for long range too often, despite being a bow.” With that, she lunged, and they were off. </p><p>Ikkaku learned quickly that the edges were where the sharp bits where, as they glinted in the sun, and she tended to try to catch him with those. However, it wasn’t too hard to block, not with his spear body. </p><p>However, it wasn’t the only sharp bit. </p><p>The string of the bow caught on his arm, digging in and slicing through flesh, but she pulled it away quickly enough. He jumped back, eyes darting down to his arm, then back to her, grinning with blood siding down the bow string, miming pulling an arrow back. </p><p>“And boom, normally.” </p><p>Ikkaku grinned. </p><p>The fight continued long enough that Yumichika showed up looking for them, and by that point they were both dirty and bloody and tired, but she hadn’t won yet, he hadn’t given up, and he wasn’t about to, until she earned it. </p><p>Yumichika stood to the side for a moment, before disappearing again. It hadn’t been longer than a few minutes of them dancing about, swords clashing and more blood shed before he had returned with Kenpachi, who settled against the wall to watch the rest of the battle. </p><p>At some point, he had caught one of her many hair ties, leaving her bun falling onto her neck. Their wounds burned, across arms and legs, he had gotten a good slice across her shoulder, and she had gotten one along his stomach. </p><p>She won. How he managed it, he wasn’t sure, but he knew he was proud, after so many years of her goal being him. She could shoot higher now. </p><p>The point was that he ended up against the wall with the end of a longbow pressed against his neck, not cutting through, but he could feel the sharp edge of it against his skin, her other hand holding onto the spearhead of Hōzukimaru in her hand, stopping him from attacking. He tried, to jerk the spear from her hands and cut through her hand, but the gloves held tight, stopped the blade from sliding through skin, and he had to give. </p><p>Her grin said it all, as she stepped away, Norowareta Ite sliding from his neck, and into the air and she thrust her arms into the air, laughing. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, okay, whatever, you won.” Ikkaku used Hōzukimaru to push himself up, the spear head digging into the ground and holding himself up, grinning at her. </p><p>“Years!” She crowed, swaying a bit from the exhaustion of the fight. “Years I have sparred with you, Ikkaku Madarame, and FINALLY I have WON!” </p><p>With that, she nearly collapsed, having to dig the end of Norowareta Ite into the ground under her, leaning heavily against the bow. </p><p>“I could push you over right now. Besides, could’ve been a fluke. Gotta win a few more times for me to believe you’ve grown since being barely able to stand outside that house.” </p><p>Yamichi shot him a glare. “Oh I’m gonna kick your ass when I can stand by myself again.” </p><p>Ikkaku laughed, and then Yumichika was by his side, holding him up, and he grinned at him. </p><p>“Don’t listen to this thick-headed ass. He’s proud of you.” Ikkaku squawked, smacking his hand into Yumichika’s stomach. Yamichi still grinned, and then she was lifted up by Kenpachi, bow turning back into blade. Ikkaku ended up under his other arm, and Yumichika grabbed Hōzukimaru - also a blade again - before it could slide from Ikkaku’s hand, Norowareta Ite following, both held in Yumichika’s hand as Kenpachi began to carry the two bickering siblings towards the fourth division. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>! Tumblr is catboyangels ! I'm usually down to write stuff if you want me to!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>